Sword Art Online Abridged: The Journey
by DekuMeku2020
Summary: This is well, my version of Sword Art Online Abridged. I don't own anything but the story line. Hope you enjoy this Abridge Version of Sword Art Online. Will add some more content to make it more interesting, hopefully... This will have all Arcs of Sword Art Online! Thank you and write a comment to help improve this story with that aside lets dive right in! Link Start!
1. Prologue: A Loner

**Prologue: A Loner**

Kazuto Kiriyaga, a boy who was practically a gaming addict since he was just eleven years old. He's a practical prodigy whenever it comes to games. However, Kazuto Kiriyaga wasn't really the type of person who talks, he just keeps his mouth shut closed while everyone else talked and talked. Everywhere around him, when he was thirteen, things started getting worse for Kazuto. He was bullied in middle school when he brought a book about one of his favorite games to school. The bullies ended up destroying it, which enraged Kazuto. He actually got into a fight over it outside of school grounds. Kazuto ended up going home with lots of bruises and a destroyed book.

After that, he soon cut himself off away from everyone. He never talked to anyone and made himself completely invisible to everyone. His sister Sugha was really worried about Kazuto and as a sister, she tried comforting Kazuto. Sugha herself wasn't much of a gamer, but she likes to play games occasionally. She used to practice Kendo with Kazuto, but he stopped after he got bullied. Sugha really tried to break Kazuto free from his shell, but it seems like it was too hard to crack. Kazuto started playing games alone and constantly stayed in his room not coming out unless he had to go take a bathroom break or eat. That's all he does.

He plays against everyone, it's him versus the world in his mind. He thinks that everyone is against him for being who he is. Whenever Kazuto is at school, he would look completely dull, and whenever he talks (Which he rarely does), his tone is so monotone. Whenever he gets home from school, he seems relieved that he's home, so he can go play his games and forget about all of the troubles and pain the real world threw at him. He felt like he was in paradise when he plays his games. He felt like himself in those games. He never looked so happy playing these games. Sugha on the other hand wanted Kazuto to realize that even the real world has much more to offer than just simply pain and troubles. She still stuck with Kendo and she practices alone.

Then, in March Twenty Twenty-Two, they first introduced the very first Virtual Reality Game, Sword Art Online currently in its beta stages...  
Kazuto was amazed and pulled in when he heard about the game, and shortly after. he became one of the lucky players who got to test the game out in it's beta stages for a good two months before it's official release...


	2. Chapter 1: Testing, testing

**Chapter One: Testing, Testing**

Kazuto Kiriyaga, one of the lucky people who was able to have the honors of Beta Testing Sword Art Online, getting a nice look of what the game looks like that uses a new kind of cutting edge technology called the NerveGear. The NerveGear was just a single interface which for the first time, has users actually getting a fresh new experience in the virtual reality, "Full Dive". It sends many electromagnetic waves that connect to the brain. In short, this was new technology that was so advanced, it even can emit the five senses humans use in the real world. The NerveGear was capable of creating a true Virtual World. You couldn't even tell you are in one. Kazuto Kiriyaga was so encompassed by this game, he couldn't stop playing it for hours. It was just that damn addicting. He couldn't wait for the game to be officially released.

* * *

Kazuto, known as Kirito in Sword Art Online. He advanced through a good amount of floors in the beta stages, which was good because it gave him the advantage in the official release and that he'll know what to expect. "Horizontal Square!" Kirito yelled letting himself enjoy being in a virtual reality. It was amazing. He never thought a game like this could be so amazing. Kirito was already on floor Twelve, again Solo Playing as always. He was just attacking with his sword and attacking and just having the time of his life in the game.

Then the day before the official release, he decided to return to the town of beginnings one last time to check things out over here. Not many players we're here. But there was a Red Haired guy wearing a strange looking bandanna on his head. Then he looked at Kirito and yelled, "Hey! Buddy, over here!" The red haired guy yelled. "Huh?" Kirito said looking at who was calling him, then he goes towards the Red Haired Guy. "Hey, do you mind helping me out? I actually just started with the beta testing today. Unfortunately had issues but well, here I am. I'm Klein by the way." Klein said extending his hand at Kirito. "Oh,yeah. My name's Kirito. Sure, I'll help you out." Kirito said. Despite being a loner, he still liked to help others while he can, he can be a gentleman at times.

"Alright, Let's do this..." Kirito said and he started teaching Klein the basics. They practiced using a Boar as his target. "So, this is how you do it, watch me carefully." Kirito said. He then readies himself and then goes for the Target. "Horizontal Slant!" He yelled. Then the Boar shortly shined a bright blue and expired with the blue triangle shards and dissipating into nothing. Then another re-spawned. "Okay, now you try it." Kirito said. Klein then attempts it, but the Boar kicked him and he took some damage. He winced in pain. "This is a game, you know your not supposed to experience pain you know." Kirito said. "Oh, right. Yeah I totally knew that." Klein said. Then they continued training and then Klein started getting the hang of it. "Yeah! There you go! That's it! Way to go Klein!" Kirito said as he gave Klein a high-five. "Man, that was pretty hard, but that was good." Klein said. "No, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Kirito said.

"Thanks man for helping me out." Klein said. "No problem. Just remember that the boar was a weak enemy in every other game!" Kirito said. "Seriously? I thought the boar was a tad bit stronger than that." Klein said. Kirito couldn't help but noticed he actually enjoyed being with someone for once. He then smiled and then the announcement was made. "Thank you for playing Sword Art Online in it's Beta stages, now every tester will now be removed and everyone will reset. We thank you again for playing, we hope to see you again." A female voice said. "I'll see ya... Kirito right?" Klein said. "Yup. I'll see ya." Kirito said and then everyone was kicked out.

Tomorrow would be the official release of Sword Art Online...


	3. Chapter 2: Link Start!

**Chapter Two: Link Start!**

Kazuto could hardly wait. He had been waiting for this game, just like the other players who we're so anxious to play. He couldn't wait to dive back in. When he took off his helmet, he got out of his bed and out of his room and took a look around him. Then he saw his sister coming up the stairs. "Hey Sugha. Are you gonna get Sword Art Online? It's a really dope game, I hope you could play with me." Kazuto said in a happy go lucky tone. "No, all you ever do is worry about your damn games and you don't even..." Sugha said and stopped, and then she just goes to her room. "What happened to her? Somethings up with her." Kazuto said to himself. Now that he thought of it, the only time he would do something with her was whenever he was forced to. But other than that, he just cared about his games. He just goes back to his room and then plops back to his bed and thinks about everything that the real world gave him versus Sword Art Online. He could hardly wait, he stayed up researching about the game, a magnificent masterpiece the game is, a game that kept Kazuto up the whole time...

* * *

The next day...  
Sword Art Online, was now officially released! The moment Kazuto got home, he ran up to his room and quickly changed into comfortable clothes and then he connected his head gear, powered it up and put it on his head, then once the NerveGear was fully initialized, he said, "Link Start!" Then he Full Dived Right into the game. Then there was the title screen, saying: "Welcome to Sword Art Online". Then he just stuck with the default look because he wanted to play so badly. Then his avatar materialized back into the Town of Beginnings, where every player started. Sure enough, his stats we're reset and was back at level one again. He looked around and then he looked at himself.

Then he decided to walk around for a bit and then head over to the plains where the first monsters greeted the players. He then went crazy and decided to grind a bit of experience. Then he headed on back to get himself a slightly better weapon than the one he has back at the merchant district at the town of beginnings. The place was crowded with hosts of players. In fact, it was crazy. So many people, Kirito never thought that there would be this many people here. Then he was about to get to the shop where he was stopped by Klein. "Hey there Kirito! Good to see ya!" Klein said. "Hey there Klein." Kirito said. "Mind if you help me out again?" Klein asked again. "Again? Oh well... Fine. But first let me..." Kirito said, then he noticed the line of players already at the shops. "Never mind, I'll help you again." Kirito said. _Damn it, I was going to get a new weapon, but i guess it can wait._ Kirito thought. Then they go practice again at the plains. After a few hours of training, Klein finally managed to get the hang of it. "Man, I think i'm now actually starting to get the hang of this now! Ha ha! Take that Boar!" Klein said. "Yup, you sure are." Kirito said. Then they took a rest. "Man, I'm beat, well... I think I better get going now. I got a pizza delivery at 5:30! Man, I cant wait to devour that pizza! Anyways, I'll see ya!" Klein said as he accessed his menu. "Alright, Guess I'll see ya then." Kirito said.

"What the, What the hell? Is this some kind of prank?" Klein said. "Why, what's wrong?" Kirito asked. "T-The Log Out button i-is missing." Klein stammered. "What do you mean? Take a closer look, it should be right there." Kirito said as he goes and takes a look at Klein's menu. "See! it's not there!" Klein said. "Strange. Let me see on my menu." Kirito said as he goes to his menu and finds the exit button, and sure enough. It was missing. "What the hell?" Kirito said. "Well, I guess it's a bug, Things happen you know." Klein said. "What about your pizza?" Kirito said. "Crap! I forgot about that! No! My pizza!" Klein said in despair. "This is really strange, i don't like where this is headed." Kirito said. "Man, I don't believe it, We're trapped inside this stupid game!" Klein said. "Not being able to log out is actually a big deal because only only this is the first VRMMORPG game, but if this keeps up, the genre might actually be banned. If this keeps up, then... Huh? What the?" Kirito said as they both started glowing a bright blue and they both ended up back to the Town of Beginnings. "We teleport without a teleport crystal?" Kirito said confused. "Golly! it looks like every single player is here!" Klein said. The sky was covered in Red Hexagons reading: Warning, or System Announcement. "What the hell is happening!?" A player yelled. "I don't have time for this, I got to go!" Another player yelled. "I want out of here!" A third player yelled. The Town of Beginnings was filled wit players that was filled with despair and confusion.

"What's happening, why am I here? Why can't I log out already? All I just wanted was to have fun..." A Blonde haired girl quietly said to herself, she was scared and confused. "This is more than just a fancy old bug. This was somehow put in intentionally..." Kirito said. Kirito had a really bad feeling about this now. He now seems to be full with regret now. Then he started thinking about Sugha. His sister. "No... Sugha, no! I can't just leave her like this." Kirito said quietly to himself, he couldn't seem to display his regret, he only displayed frustration, but on the inside, he was scared, scared of leaving the Real World behind him. He felt really uneasy now. Then a figure came through from the sky and he then formed... Everyone grew silent. "Hello and Good Evening my dear players, my name is Akihiko Kayaba, the developer of Sword Art Online..." The large figure said. "That's Kayaba?" Kirito said with a confused look.


	4. Chapter 3: New World, New Rules

**Chapter Three: New World, New Rules...**

"I think this is supposed to be an epic intimidating introduction!" A player said. "Anyways, as all of you players may have noticed... There is no log out button in your main menus. This is not a defect, this is a feature of Sword Art Online." Kayaba said and pausing to let every player absorb those words. "Your kidding!" A player said. "You must be bluffing!" Another player yelled. "No way, this is a feature? Why the hell would Kayaba, creator of the NerveGear and this game keep us all here for?" Kirito asked himself. "I don't believe this crap." Klein said. "This can't be happening." The Blonde girl said. "Before I continue, I have a surprise gift that's in your inventories." Kayaba said as he paused and waited for everyone to check their inventories. "What?" Kirito said, and he goes to his menu, and to his inventory, and then finds an item labeled, Mirror. "What? A mirror?" Kirito questioned and then soon, he flashed a bright blue and then his appearance changed to his real self, he was himself. His Hair, everything, looks exactly like him from the real world. Then he looked at Klein. "Wait, your Klein?" Kirito questioned. "Yeah, and your... Kirito?" Klein asked. "What the hell!? Your a boy? I thought you we're a girl?" A player said. "And I thought you we're a seventeen year old handsome looking boy!?" Another player yelled. Everyone was in state of confusion, they we're so confused. "Wait, it's really me? I don't believe this." The blonde girl said. "Just what is going on?" Kirito said in confusion. "Now, we shall proceed. As you all know, the exit button isn't available. You cannot exit from this game until you clear the one hundredth floor of Aincrad, this floating castle. You all must face it, this is your new world. This is your new life until someone clears the final floor. Once someone clears the final floor, everyone remaining alive here on Sword Art Online will return back to the real world safely, and those who die here, will die in the real world as well to make this as realistic as possible, just like the real world when you die." Kayaba said, pausing once more to let everyone absorb everything he said.

"What!? Game over here, game over there?" A player yelled. "This dudes bluffing." Another player said. "If we die here, we die in the real world. What the hell!? This isn't even a real game anymore!" Kirito yelled with anger. "This is your new reality." Kayaba said once more. "Futher more, if you have been disconnected from this game, your NerveGear will fry your brain in two hours, or it will fry your brain if there is ten minutes without power, or if someone else tries to attempt to remove the NerveGear from your head. I have already informed everyone of your family members about this, and if the unfortunately disregard the warnings, you die. This might be a game, but it's not something you play. Already, 213 players have died because they failed despite our warnings, and their family members who ended their poor lives." Kayaba said. "Wait, but what if the battery is drained all the way, like drain the battery?" Klein asked Kirito. "You do realize that a third of the head gears weight is because of the Battery Capacity, and plus, it's connected the whole time." Kirito said. "You all must face it, this isn't a game anymore, this is your reality, I created this world because I wanted to observe this world, but I wanted to make it more interesting." Kayaba said. "This is bullshit!" Klein yelled. "This is my new reality?" Kirito asked himself. "No, I can't. I can't. No. What happened. All I just wanted was to try this game." The blonde girl said. "Now with that players. I wish you the best of luck." Kayaba said, and then he dissipated.

Kirito instantly ran away, without saying anything. His face was full of tears. His face displayed anger. "Kirito? Kirito? Where are you?" Klein called out. Kirito ran forgetting about Klein, he ran away from him, and with his sword in his hand, back into the plains, he ran and yelled in frustration. "I am going to defeat every single floor and clear the game!" Kirito yelled. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kirito yelled slicing away at everything, swinging his sword...

"Kirito!" Klein yelled. Kirito stopped and then looked a Klein. "Klein?" Kirito said. "I was looking for ya! Anyways, I guess we're stuck in this stupid game. What a bummer." Klein said. "I'm going to go beat the shit out of this game. You wanna tag along?" Kirito said with his back facing Klein. "No, I can't, I can't leave my other friends behind. Sorry, if you want, I can introduce you to them. I'm not gonna force you to." Klein said. "Never mind. I guess I'll see you around then." Kirito said walking away with a dull tone already moving onwards. "Poor Kirito." Klein said, then he heads back to the Town of Beginnings to find his friends.


	5. Chapter Four: The First Obstruction

**Chapter Four: The First Obstruction**

Kirito is now already at the next town, and he stayed quiet and continued avoiding as much attention as possible. Many players are blaming the Beta Testers about the game because they think that they are hiding it the whole time. "I don't believe it, they already started spreading false rumors about us testers, we didn't even know that this would happen." Kirito said quietly to himself. He looked around the town and there wasn't many players here. He turned his back on Klein already, the first person he met on this game. Kirito was already full of regret. He started blaming himself for being a gaming addict. But he wanted to get out of here, he then goes and moves on to the first floor dungeon alone with nobody to help him. He defeated the monsters in the dungeon and gained an extra level. Then he took a break. Then his stomach growled. "Man, I'm sure hungry, this game is really realistic. Just like the real world, huh..." Kirito said. He got back up and left the dungeon and back into the town square, and then bought some food for himself, and some butter. "Well, it's better than nothing I suppose." Kirito said. He started taking a look at his menu trying to check out other things, like his skills. "Cooking Skills? Are you kidding? This doesn't even have a purpose in battle." Kirito said to himself. But then again, he realized that this is the new reality and players have to survive somehow, not just relying on buying food.

He then decided to check on his gear, sure enough. This wasn't going to do him any good, he goes to the shop here and buys himself some better equipment and puts it on him. Then he goes back into the dungeon and found a person there inside. The person was a girl who hid herself in a cloak. "Uh... Hey, what are you doing by yourself here?" Kirito asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She said. "I didn't think anyone would actually be here yet." Kirito said. "Me either." She said. "You must be a Beta Tester, correct?" She said. "What? How did you know that?" Kirito asked. "Beta Testers like to work alone. That's one way." Kirito said. "So you must be one too." Kirito said. "Wrong, this is my first "Full Dive". I just want to beat the game, and get out of here. Not all people who work alone are Beta Testers you know." She said. "Anyways, I was just going to go clear the first floor boss already." Kirito said. "Are you crazy? This fight requires more people than just one." She said. "Well, I'm a beta tester, and I know a lot more than you do." Kirito said. "But that doesn't mean that it will totally save you! Beta is Beta, but this is the real thing!" She said. "Look, I think you should just leave me alone. I have a sister, and a family to get home to, and I'm sure you have too, But I want to beat this damn game and go home. You don't even know what it's like. Unless you we're me." Kirito said, and then he pushed the gate open and entered. "You're crazy." She said, she followed him in. "What are you doing?" Kirito said looking at her. "I'm going to fight this thing too, and your gonna help me." The girl said, and then she forms a party with Kirito. "Alright, fine. Just, be careful and you'll be fine... Asuna." Kirito said, realizing that he hadn't formed a plan yet and had to make sure this girl stays alive.

Two things to worry about, defeating this boss, and ensuring their survival. It was time to face the first boss again, just like back in the Beta. Then the room Illuminated, and then Kirito went to his defensive stance. "Do you know how to switch?" Kirito asked. "Uh... No?" The girl said. "Well, then... That's a problem." Kirito said. Then the boss awakened, Illfang the Kobold Lord. "Okay, here we go." Kirito said.

Meanwhile, there is a meeting taking place back at the town. "Hey! Useless Beta Testers, man. They are so annoying!" Kibaou yelled. "Okay, first of all. They gave you a booklet to help you out, did they not?" Agil said.

"Okay Asuna, I want you to try to switch, alright?" Kirito yelled as they we're fighting. "Alright. Uh... Switch!" Asuna said. "Wow, what speed!" Kirito said to himself as he observed Asuna. "Spinning Shield!" Kirito yelled. Asuna continuously repelled the minions as Kirito fought the boss. The boss slowly started losing health points. It seemed pretty easy to defeat, then once it got to its last health bar, it started changing attack patterns. "Heads up! The boss is changing attack patterns." Kirito yelled. _Wait a minute, that's not the weapon the boss used back in the beta._ Kirito noticed, and it was targeting Asuna. "Crap, Asuna! Get out of the way!" Kirito yelled. _Damn it, I need to move faster... faster! _Kirito thought. Then he shoved Asuna out of the way and blocked the attack with his sword. The cloak expired and revealed Asuna's identity. "Gack!" Kirito yelled as he struggled to fend off the attack. Asuna looked at the struggling Kirito, and then got back up and charged at the Boss with her Rapier. The boss was getting more agitated. Kirito then went in for another attack which threw the boss off balance. Kirito ran and Asuna ran with him, and then letting Kirito finish it off with the final blow. Finally, after losing a lot more health that Kirito expected. The boss finally expired, and died.

Then a pop up came up saying: Congratulations!

Kirito lied down on the floor. _She was right, things are a bit different from the Beta. _Kirito thought. He then received a black coat as a reward for beating the boss with the final blow. "We actually took down the first floor boss!" Asuna exclaimed. "Yeah... I'm sorry, you shouldn't form a party with me. I was foolish and I put your life on the line. You should party with other people, get into a good guild and well... Move on. Don't hang out with people like me. Apparently, the boss had a different weapon than the Beta. Anyways, i should probably get going." Kirito said in a dull tone, then he disbanded Asuna's party and moved on to the next floor. _What's up with him?_ Asuna wondered.


	6. Chapter 5: Personal Invitation

**Chapter Five: Personal Invitation**

It has been a year since we have been stuck in this game. A lot has happened since then. Now Asuna's a Vice Commander in a powerful guild called "Knight's of the Blood Oath", and now she's been in charge of the boss raid parties, which I end up going to in order to get closer to freedom. Everybody wants to get out of this Death game, but everyone's afraid of Death. That was one thing, another factor was that everyone started getting used to life here in Sword Art Online. Slowly, players dropped from the boss raid parties and started becoming lazier, and started to just accept life here in Sword Art Online. I've met many great people and they somehow changed me in ways that even I can't describe, and most importantly, I got better swords. I, Kirito the Swordsman still pursue in getting out of here alive. Soloing everything on my own.

Kirito was just relaxing outside right by the Dungeon going into floor sixty three. Taking a nice breath of fresh air. Then Asuna comes along. "Hey, Kirito. What are you doing out here relaxing? This isn't break time you know." Asuna told Kirito. "Relax, people like me need a break sometimes, the key to a nice day is a good nights rest." Kirito said as he lied down on the grassy surface. Asuna looked at Kirito. Kirito was beginning to fall asleep, which made Asuna sleepy. "You know, I might as well." Asuna said to herself and then she lied down on the grass next to Kirito.

The next morning. Kirito woke up and saw Asuna sleeping. "Wow, she actually decided to sleep?" Kirito asked himself. Then Asuna woke up. "Morning Asuna, you slept like a log." Kirito said. Then Asuna looked at Kirito rubbing her eyes. Then she pointed her rapier at Kirito. "Huh? Hey? Uh..." Kirito said. "You didn't peek underneath did you?" Asuna asked. "Why the hell would I do that?" Kirito said. "Boys do it all the time don't they? What a bunch of Perverts." Asuna said. "Okay, but that's not the case here. Besides, Beta Testers don't have the time for that, now I suggest you point the rapier somewhere else other than me" Kirito said. Then Asuna lowered her Rapier and put it away.

"Alright then, since I had a good nights rest, How about breakfast back at town in Floor 50?" Asuna asked. "Uh... Sure. Why not I guess." Kirito said. Then a bit later, they we're at the town on the fiftieth floor of Aincrad and they headed inside a restaurant. Many people we're looking at Asuna. "Hey look! It's The Lightning Flash Asuna, with the Solo Player... Kirito?" A player said. "Well, you sure are popular here in Aincrad." Kirito said. "It's kind of annoying, I keep attracting perverted pigs." Asuna said. "Well, then. Let's get something to eat I guess." Kirito said. Then people started gathering around them. "Great, so this is what being with a celebrity feels like." Kirito said. "Hey! All of you! Back off!" Asuna yelled. Then every single person went back to their seats. "Man, people these days are a pain." Asuna said. Then she placed her order and Kirito placed his order and then they just talked. "You know, you could be a great Asset in the Knights of the Blood Oath." Asuna said. "Look Asuna, I told you before, I'm not a Guild person, I work alone and that's that." Kirito said. "Look, there are more people coming into our guild and now there's a protocol that is pending in the guild that states that high ranking officers are required to have body guards with them, and I've been observing you Kirito. I want you to be my body guard." Asuna said. "Wait, what? Out of all the people... Why me?" Kirito asked. "Because you're the type of person who protects everyone, and remember back in floor one?" Asuna said, and then said. "Look, Kuradeel is the other option I have and he's such a freak! He's like a creepy old pedophile."

"When is this protocol going to be active?" Kirito asked. "Soon. I don't know when." Asuna said. "Look, I'm not sure if you realized what I told you back at floor one. I told you not to pair up with me. Did you not get that part! I told you because it's for your own good! I ended up putting you in danger." Kirito as he stood up from his seat on the table looking at Asuna. Everyone looked at them. Kirito then looked around, and then quickly sat back down. "Look, I don't care. You still came out of your way to protect me." Asuna said. Then they began eating as soon as their plates came. "So, is this the only reason why you decided to invite me over here for breakfast?" Kirito asked. "Well... Yeah." Asuna said.

I couldn't believe what I just did, I just turned my back on Asuna. But I didn't want to be involved in any guild. I just wasn't that type of guy. But Asuna kept on pestering and was very persistent. I didn't know why she hanged out with a Beta Tester like me. But she did anyways. "Give me some time to think about it, I'll tell you tomorrow." Kirito said and with that, he left Asuna and walked around town and headed for Agil's shop. He goes in and sat down. "What's the matter Kirito?" Agil asked. "Well, you see. I've been invited to join the guild Knights of the Blood Oath, and become Asuna's Body Guard." Kirito said. "Are you serious man? Why the hell would you be so damn bummed about that! That's got to be an angels blessing right there bestowed upon you Kirito." Agil said. "Look, I have my reasons okay?" Kirito said and then he walked out of Agil's shop leaving Agil confused. "What the hell is up with Kirito?" Agil asked himself.

Kirito entered his house which was really basic and crappy. He just goes and lies down in bed... Then he remembered his sister, he remembered how he turned his back on his Sister and stopped practicing with her, and how it made her so upset. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. "I guess, I'll give it a shot. Just to get my mind off and focus on getting out of here." Kirito said.

The next day, he told Asuna that he accepted her offer, which made Asuna really happy. "But first, I want to test your guild out." Kirito said. "What do you mean?" Asuna said. "I want to see if the guild is worth joining. By Dueling..." Kirito said. "Well, you'll have no problem with that. That's standard if you want to join." Asuna said. "Good. Well then, let's go." Kirito said. Kirito couldn't believe he was joining a guild, with non other than the Lightning Flash Asuna, the Vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath.


	7. Chapter 6: Joining the KOB's

**Chapter Six: Joining the Knights of the Blood Oath**

Kirito has just been invited to the Knights of the Blood Oath by none other than the Vice Commander, Asuna. A lot of players starred at the two players walking towards the teleport plaza. _I actually can't believe i'm doing this. _Kirito thought. Kirito dreaded joining guilds because it jut seems to cause so much unnecessary problems, and there was just that one something that he just couldn't bring up yet. _No, I can't tell her that. Now is not the right time. _Kirito thought. He couldn't help but look at Asuna from behind. Then they teleport to Grandzam, Floor 55. This floor here is the Knights of the Blood Oath Headquarters was located, the most powerful Guild in Sword Art Online so far. "Well, this guild sure is huge..." Kirito said in awe. _This guild is pretty impressive, sure lives up to its reputation._ Kirito thought. Many members of the Knights of the blood oath we're staring at Kirito as if he was an illegal alien that stepped foot on to their territory. "Oh, don't mind them, there not really used to seeing a "Beater" joining a guild." Asuna said. "Hey! Isn't that Kirito, the black swordsman?" A member said. "He goes his own way, strange seeing him here." Another member said. "I heard he tested in the Beta stages. He's a Beater!" Another said, accusing Kirito. Kirito then looked at the one accusing him and then scared him. "You got a problem with a "Beater"?" Kirito said pointing his sword at the member. "Gack!" The member said. "Beater seems like a fine title to me. Don't you even think about trying to lump me in with those other shitty Beta Testers." Kirito said. "Goodness Kirito, relax." Asuna said. Then Kirito puts away his sword and catches up with Asuna. "I really hate it when you get made fun of who you are." Kiriito said. "relax now alright?" Asuna said. "I know..." Kirito said and then they entered the main office. Where he met Heathcliff, The leader of this guild. "Hello, Commander. I have brought in a new recruit." Asuna said.

_So that's Heathcliff? He seems kinda intimidating to be honest. _Kirito thought. "Hmm... Who do we have here..." Heathcliff spoke. "This, this is Kirito." Asuna said introducing Kirito to Heathcliff. "Kirito, the Solo Player." Heathcliff said. Then another old person showed up, the one Asuna seemed to describe. _Man that dude sure is creepy._ Kirito said. "Lady Asuna! You dare rebuke me for this guy!?" The guy spoke. _He also sure has an attitude. _Kirito thought. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Asuna said. "Settle down now." Heathcliff said. "How about we test your skills first, Kirito. If you have what it takes. You'll be one of us and become the Vice Commander's guard." Heathcliff said and gets interrupted by Kirito. "I'd like to have a duel with that guy. If I win, I'll be Asuna's guard. If you win, you'll be Asuna's guard and I'll have no business being here." Kirito said. "You dare challenge an exemplary member of the most powerful guild!?" The guy spoke. "Sure I do, I'm up for a challenge. Bet I can do better than you." Kirito said. "Well, this escalated quickly, but Kirito has the fire in him alright. I will see to that if you win, you'll be the Vice Commander's body guard." Heathcliff said. Asuna was looking at Kirito, and then she whispered something in his ear. "Don't lose." With that Kirito blushed and now had to fight one of the Knights of the Blood Oath. "Then I Kuradeel shall defeat you in the name of the Knights of the Blood Oath!" Kuradeel said.

Then Kirito, Kuradeel, Heathcliff, and Asuna headed out to the battlefield.  
Soon... Many other members started gathering around to witness what was happening. They all gathered to watch. Then Kuradeel sent the screen that asked Kirito: Kuradeel has challenged you to a Duel. Do you Accept? Kirito pressed yes. Then they had sixty seconds to prepare. Kuradeel showed off his weapon. _Well, at least it's worthy of a Knight from the Knight's of the Blood Oath. _Kirito thought. Then the count down went down...

* * *

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Fight!  
Kirito closed his eyes and then Opened his eyes.

_Are you kidding me? He's just using a one handed sword? Is this boy mad!? _Kuradeel thought.

Kirito was charging with intense speed. Then he yelled. "One Handed Sword Charging Attack! Sonic Leap!"

Kuradeel charged at Kirito yelling "Double Handed Sword Overhead Attack! Avalanche!"

The two swords clashed.

_Ha ha! See Lady Asuna? This boy is weak-!? _Kuradeel thought.

Kuradeel's sword broke. "What!? My sword broke!?" Kuradeel yelled.

Kirito's sword was undamaged and still had control over his sword. "B-But how?" Kuradeel yelled with shock.

"I predicted it's weak point, since there was well... That much ornamentation on his blade, if there is enough power to that blade, even though mine would usually get knocked away. That rule is overturned, and that also results in weapon destruction. Now I could end you right now, but I'm not that kind of guy who want's to kill another one in a guild. That would be a crime." Kirito said.

Duel result: Winner Kirito.

* * *

"Just like that, he took down one of my members of the guild, in just one attack. This boy has lots of skill, and would be a valuable asset for taking on boss raid parties." Heathcliff said. "In one hit? That Kirito guy's amazing!" A member said. "Congratulations Kirito, you are now an official member of the Knight's of the Blood Oath. You will now be the Vice Commander's body guard." Heathcliff said. Asuna smiled and Kirito was being surrounded by many people. Heathcliff looked at Kirito and gave a small smile.

Kuradeel on the other hand gave Kirito a death glare. _I will kill you incompetent, insolent brat._ Kuradeel thought.

He watched as Kirito was being welcomed to the Guild. Then he couldn't handle it and just left the scene. "Oh yeah! I prefer to keep my black coat." Kirito said. "Well, then how would anyone know you belong to a guild?" Asuna asked. "I don't need people to know I'm in one." Kirito said. "You really despise attention." Asuna said. "Look, I only did this because it seemed like I had to do it." Kirito said. "I didn't force you though, but I thank you for doing it." Asuna said. "Anyways, do I just follow you around and assist you while you do your errands?" Kirito said. "Pretty much. Not that hard." Asuna said. "So when do I exactly start?" Kirito asked. "You start coming with me tomorrow." Asuna said. "Alright then, I guess i'll just wander for a bit." Kirito said. "Okay then." Asuna said. "Well, Guess I'll see ya then." Kirito said. "Yup!" Asuna said.

Then he just wandered around by himself outside of the guild and just explored around for the rest of the day. "Huh? Is that a... Ragout Rabbit!? No way!" Kirito said. Then he grabbed some darts, and approached the Ragout Rabbit slowly. Then he threw a dart. The first shot he missed. "Crap." Kirito said. Then he aimed again. The Ragout Rabbit jumped and then Kirito threw the second dart. Then the Ragout Rabbit squealed and then Kirito acquired the S - Class Ingredient...

"Hmm... I wonder how would I be able to even enjoy this if I can't even..." Kirito said and then remembered. "Oh yeah! I forgot she can cook! I'll ask her in a bit." Kirito said to himself and then he walked to the teleport plaza and went home.


	8. Chapter 7: Going with the V CMNDR Pt I

**Chapter Seven: Going with the Vice Commander Part I**

Asuna, known as the Lightning flash, because of her insane speed. Also known as the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, has impeccable looks that the system gracefully made. Ever since Sword Art Online, she has been in every Boss Raid so far, the first time I ever saw her was outside of the Boss Room of floor One. We both defeated the Boss of floor One, and then I left her behind in order to move on, and yet despite that...

I'm back with her again, in the most powerful guild, now as her body guard...

* * *

Kirito walked around waiting for Asuna outside of the Guild Headquarters. "Still can't believe I caught my hands on an S - Class ingredient." Kirito said to himself. "What now?" Asuna said appearing out of nowhere. "Huh? Goodness, you scared more for a second. Well Uh... It's... Nothing. Yeah... Nothing!" Kirito said. "Are you sure? Spill it out already." Asuna said. "Nothing, Seriously." Kirito said. "Alright then, well. You ready to go?" Asuna asked. "Yeah, let's go." Kirito said. Then they headed toward the teleport plaza and then they teleport back to floor 50 again. "Floor Fifty huh... Didn't think you'll visit this area again. It's so crowded." Kirito said. "Well, don't complain and come along now." Asuna said. "Uh... Okay." Kirito said._ But towns are usually PvP safe and there, you cant be harmed by anything unless you request a Duel. _Kirito thought. Still, he obeyed and followed Asuna to Agil's shop. "Agil's shop? Well then." Kirito said. They both head inside. "Hey there Agil." Kirito said. "Kirito, and my oh my, the one and only Asuna. Man, you sure are lucky." Agil said. "Hey Agil." Asuna said. "So what brings you here?" Agil asked. "We need some resources to make trainee weapons for the new recruits." Asuna said. "Uh... Sure. No problem." Agil said. Kirito waited for Asuna to finish up. "Oh yeah. Guess what Agil." Kirito said. "What's up?" Agil asked. "Actually i have been hiding it from Asuna, but I think you should see this." Kirito said. "You we're hiding something from Asuna!?" Agil said. "Quite down a bit." Kirito said. "Anyways, what is it?" Agil said toning it down a bit. "Here, I actually found this." Kirito said showing Agil.

"Sweet Mother of Aincrad! It's a S - Class Ingredient!" Agil yelled. "Damn it, I told you to tone it down!" Kirito said. "What was that now? Did I just head an "S - Class Ingredient!?" Asuna asked. "Uh..." Kirito said. _Can't hide it now. _Kirito thought. "Yes, I killed a Ragout Rabbit yesterday. I was going to show it to you later. Well, I guess I should ask you, what's your cooking skill at now?" Kirito asked. "I can't believe it, but you got an S - Class Ingredient, and are you ready for this? I mastered it last week!" Asuna said. _That has nothing to do with battling._ Kirito thought. "So what if it's not for battling?" Asuna said. "Don't read my mind!" Kirito said. "Why didn't you tell me, Kirito?" Asuna asked. "Well, Uh... Because I wanted to keep it as a surprise?" Kirito said. _Wait, what? Did I really say that out loud? No! That's gonna make things awkward, someone might think I like her or, oh what the hell am I thinking!? _Kirito thought. "Wait, so you we're saving that as a Surprise?" Asuna asked. "Uh... Yeah?" Kirito said.

"Well, then you just earned a seat in my house. Unless you want to do it at your house then." Asuna said. _Wait, what!? Wait a second, this is all too sudden! _Kirito thought. "Uh... I'd prefer to do it at your house?" Kirito said in an nervous tone. _If I showed her, it would have been a disaster at my place. _Kirito thought. "Wow, this is a sight to see." Agil said. "And I want Half. Half!" Asuna said as she pulled on Kirito's coat and came closer to him. "Uh... Okay then." Kirito said. "Wait, what about me?" Agil said just realizing about the Ragout Rabbit. "Uh... Yeah sorry. Guess I'll have to write an 800 word review for ya then." Kirito said. _What the hell is happening? Now this happened. Well, I guess it could have gone worse. Guess I should be thankful. _Kirito thought.

"Well, anyways, Agil. See ya later!" Asuna said. "Alright now, on to the next stop." Asuna said. "How many more stops?" Kirito asked. _Man, I could have been grinding and gaining more experience. Man. Oh well. _Kirito thought. "Well, we have quiet a lot. Complaining already?" Asuna asked. "No, just curious." Kirito said. _Seriously, I thought we we're going into some kind of war zone. Or maybe conquering a floor and move on the getting closer to beating this game. _Kirito thought. _Man... There's just too many things going on, all so sudden. Now my normal cycle has been knocked off and replaced with a new one. This is just going to get out of hand. _Kirito thought. "Anyways, here's stop two. Wait outside." Asuna said. "Okay. Sure, do your thing." Kirito said. _Man, this seems to be a waste of time. _Kirito thought. "Man I wondered why I even agreed to this." Kirito said to himself.

Then Asuna came outside, then the same thing, they moved on to the next stop. Kirito, was being a body guard of Asuna, and yet he did other things that he regretted doing, like abandoning the first friend he made, and betraying another Guild. _No, I still cant tell her that yet._ Kirito thought to himself as they we're walking. This time, they then teleport to Floor 52. Then they resumed like normal. They we're headed to the training grounds that was set up around the floor so she could distribute the materials for the trainees that we're training. There was a blacksmith stationed there, then they headed back to floor 50 again. "So, what now? Are we done?" Kirito asked. "Not yet. When I say so you impatient experience grinding addict." Asuna said. "The hell? We all should be experience grinding addicts, we're trying to get the fuck outta here." Kirito said. "God damn it Kirito, we barely can manage to have 500 players in the boss raid." Asuna said. "Remember it only took two people to beat one gigantic motherfucker." Kirito said. "Kirito, language, and that was different. Now we're dealing with higher leveled monsters." Asuna said. "Which is why I always grind." Kirito said. "Goodness, this boy is so unpredictable. How old are you now?" Asuna said. "I'm only fifteen, I turn sixteen in a month. Why?" Kirito asked. "No wonder you always like to play a lot." Asuna said. "Okay. What the fuck are we talking about now?" Kirito asked. "Tell you what. You go train up a bit and then come back in an hour." Asuna said. "Fair enough. Okay, thanks. Later!" Kirito said.

_He's so impatient. He's always full of energy and seems to want out of here. But then that other day when he was just lying around on the grass right outside of the dungeon. Man. He's really something different. _Asuna thought. After an hour, Kirito came back and Asuna was waiting outside. "Managed to get Three levels in." Kirito said. "That's nice. Well, anyways. I got my errands done. Would you like to come with me?" Asuna asked. "Wait, why?" Kirito asked. "Remember, that Ragout Meat you got?" Asuna said. "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that. Sorry if I'm so occupied with, what was that word now? Training?" Kirito said. "Well, your still very playful. Anyways, welcome." Asuna said. "Are you sure it's okay?" Kirito asked. "Yeah! It's totally fine. Besides, we're in the same guild." Asuna said. "Well, yeah. Your right. Well, pardon the intrusion." Kirito said and he entered Asuna's house.

"Damn... How much did all of this cost?" Kirito asked in awe. "Well, if you include the furniture, well... I think Four Million Col." Asuna said. "Golly!" Kirito said. "Anyways, let's see. So this is what an S - Class Ingredient looks like. It's pretty huge!" Asuna said. "Yeah. just from one tiny rabbit." Kirito said. "So, how do you want to enjoy this meat?" Asuna asked. "Well, I think I'll just have the chef's choice." Kirito said. "Well then, since you said that, I just have the perfect idea. Well make a stew! Can't be Ragout Meat for nothing!" Asuna said. She then grabs a pot and has Kirito as her assistant chef. "Why me?" Kirito asked. "So you can learn something new! Instead of just fighting. If you would stop fighting and enjoy a bit, you might learn something." Asuna said. "Really, I thought you want out of here though." Kirito said. "Kirito, like you said, even experienced players needs a break from their daily cycle." Asuna said. "Wait, hold the phone. Did I really say that?" Kirito asked. "I'm pretty sure you know what you meant." Asuna said. "I honestly have no clue whatsoever." Kirito said... They wen't ahead and started to cook the meal.


	9. Chapter 8: Going with the V CMNDR Pt II

**Chapter Eight: Going with the Vice Commander Part II**

Asuna and Kirito we're spending some time together at Asuna's house because Kirito killed apparently a super duper rare tiny bunny rabbit that apparently had so much meat to spare. Kirito was helping Asuna cook dinner as of now. Trying to figure out. Asuna was teaching Kirito as if she was the book for "Cooking for Dummies". "Look, I am not a dummy okay." Kirito said. Anyways, Kirito was struggling, but he managed somehow with the guidance of Asuna.

* * *

_So, I guess she's the Vice Commander of the most powerful guild in Aincrad, has insane speed which makes her the Lightning Flash, and she can apparently cook like a boss. Has impeccable looks, I mean. What else does she have in store? She's just an absolute boss here. _Kirito thought. "And, there we have it! It's ready!" Asuna said. They smelled the food and it smells absolutely mesmerizing. It smelled so good they could hardly wait. "Let's eat!" They both said, then they began to take a bite of the meat.

_"Nom!"_

"Wow! It tastes... Amazing!" Asuna exclaimed. "It's so good!" Kirito said.  
They continue eating...

"Man! that was delicious! I'm glad I'm still alive!" Asuna said. "Yeah." Kirito said. "You know. it's so strange. It feels like I've been here all my life." Asuna said. "Yeah. I still wonder, is this what Akihiko Kayaba wanted? For all of us players to feel like at home in this game? Kirito said. "Who knows, but anyways. I still want out of here, but gradually, we have been losing lots of players that are willing to fight to get out of here. We can't even maintain five hundred players." Asuna said. "Yeah, that's true as well. But still, we need people like you to help fight to get out of here." Kirito said. "Yeah." Asuna said. "Anyways Asuna, I wanted to thank you for invi-" Kirito said looking slightly embarrassed still. "Hey! Stop it with that face!" Asuna said. "Wait, what!? What do you mean?" Kirito asked in shock. "I get many marriage proposals with that face!" Asuna said. "That's not what I was trying to imply!" Kirito said. "Well, I'm gonna say that you don't have many friends do you?" Asuna said. "Well, yeah. Not really, sorry for being a Solo Player!" Kirito said.

"Well, anyways. I wanted to thank you for the dinner!" Kirito said, as he was about to leave Asuna's house. "No problem, I should be thanking you for that S - Class Ingredient that you somehow managed to obtain." Asuna said. "Yeah. Still, It's so hard to find one of these S - Class Ingredients. I highly doubt I'll be able to find one again." Kirito said. "Well, don't worry. Regular Ingredients are also great as well!" Asuna said. "Well, I guess so." Kirito said. They looked outside up at the night sky looking up at the stars, and they both saw a shooting star pass by. "Look up there! A shooting star!" Kirito said. Then he made a wish. Asuna looked at Kirito and then did the same thing. "I wished that we'll be able to get out of here some time." Kirito said. Then he opened his eyes. Asuna then said something of her own, "I wish that we can all get out of here and meet in the new world." Asuna said. Then she realized what she said and covered her mouth. "I hope Kirito didn't hear that last part." Asuna said quietly to herself. "What now?" Kirito asked. "Nothing." Asuna said. _Phew! He didn't know._ Asuna thought. "Anyways. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kirito said. "Yeah. See ya!" Asuna said.

With that... Kirito left.

Then time had passed. Kirito continually made time for his grinding, and made time to be Asuna's body guard...  
Two months have passed now...

"I have finally found a way to get rid of that incompetent boy!" A Man hidden in a cloak said to himself.  
"Thanks to my training, i finally have a new trick up my sleeve. Feast on this Kirito!" The man yelled in a sinister voice, and laughed like a maniac.

As of now, they have cleared floor 66 already...  
Kirito still has the duty of having to be Asuna's Body Guard.

But now... Things have changed.  
Kirito looks at Kuradeel who was talking to a few other fellow guild members. Kirito seemed to have adapted to the new life as a member of a guild now. But every now and then, he does things on his own. "You know Asuna, the way Kuradeel thinks and acts. It's surprising he's still in this guild." Kirito said talking to Asuna. "Yeah, but he claims that he came from a terrible place that's trying to kill him, and if they release him, he will be killed instantly." Asuna said. "Really? Well, I honestly think there's something fishy." Kirito said. "Like what?" Asuna asked. "Well, for one. I noticed he has been stalking me constantly, thanks to my ability that I acquired a long time ago, which came in handy. It's my sensing ability. I wonder why he only stalks me and you though. It just doesn't make sense, right?" Kirito said. "Well, yeah. It's pretty creepy." Asuna said. "What if he's trying to plan something, like something sinister." Kirito said. "Like what exactly. That's just what we're about to find out. But first, we acutally need some kind of evidence. Not just some player with a suspicion." Kirito said.

"GACK!" A player yelled. Then he suddenly vanished and died.  
"What the hell just happened?" Kirito said. "Someone just died right here!" A player yelled in horror. "What in the name of... Kirito, come on. Let's report this to the Commander!" Asuna said.

"What was that just now? I thought you can't kill in a guild, like physically." Kirito said. _It must be something, everything has a cause, and if that's the effect. It must be due to a cause... But what!? Kirito, Think! _Kirito thought. He began thinking and brainstorming possible ways that Death can just happen within the walls of the most powerful guild in Aincrad...


	10. Chapter 9: Murders in the Guild

**Chapter Nine: Murders in a Guild**

"GACK! H - HELP ME PL - PLEASE!" A player said as he fell on the ground and simply just died, faded away.

Kirito was trying to find possible ways as to how this death occurred. "Wait! I know what will help us. Let's go back to floor One!" Kirito said. "Floor One? Why?" Asuna said. "There's a large stone and on it, it has all of the players names that died." Kirito said. "But we don't even know the name of the player that died." Asuna said. "Well... I guess that's also a problem, but why don't we just ask first?" Kirito said. "No, we report first, then we ask. Let's go. I need you with me." Asuna said. "Alright then, let's go." Kirito said and they headed to the Headquarters.

"Commander!" Asuna called out. "Yes? Is there a problem Vice Commander?" Heathcliff asked the Vice Commander. "There has been a murder in the Guild!" Asuna said. "A murder you say?" The commander said with a stern look on his face. "Yes, there has, and I saw it. The player just died. I don't know how but he died." Kirito said. "Once a player has been killed, someone would now become identified as a criminal in this game, their cursors turn orange for the first offense they committed, such as murder. Commit the wrong repeatedly and you'll get a red cursor on you saying that your a criminal. Or If you win a Duel, it would have shown that you won a Duel." Kirito explained. "But we didn't see any red cursor or anything indicating a duel occurred." Asuna said.

"I see. Put the whole entire guild on alert, maximum security, on everything. I want to find out the Murderer." Heathcliff ordered. "Yes sir." Asuna said. "As for you Kirito, make sure you protect her at all costs, she's a valuable asset for this guild." Heathcliff said. "Right, Yes sir." Kirito said. "Dismissed." Heathcliff said and with that, Kirito and Asuna left at once. "I don't understand this, someone just dies without any sign of damage, he just dissipated just like that. Gone just like that, no weapon or anything." Kirito said. "So many players here, dying because of other players contributing to the deaths here. The count is rising, and pretty soon... We won't be able to get out of here." Asuna said looking down on the floor. "Asuna..." Kirito said.

Asuna started crying...  
Then Kirito hugged her. "I just don't get it." Asuna said. "I don't get it either, but if there's one thing I'll make sure off... Is that well get out of here. I will see that happen." Kirito said. "Kirito..." Asuna said looking at him. "I will not ever let anyone else die on me." Kirito said. Asuna smiled hearing those words. "Even Beaters do care for others somehow." Asuna said. "Yeah. Not all Beaters are selfish." Kirito said, then he reflected on what happened back at Floor 2, while they began fighting the next boss.

_Back at Floor 2...  
"Diavel, drink the potion!" Kirito said. "No, just keep on fighting." Diavel said in a weak tone. "Diavel, no... Don't do this." Kirito said as he tried forcing the potion to Diavel's mouth. But then Diavel faded away from existence. "Diavel!" Kirito yelled. Kirito then got up, and looked at the large boss monster who still had a good amount of health. "You bastard! Your gonna pay for this!" Kirito yelled. Then he charged at the boss..._

_"Horizontal Square!" Kirito yelled._

_"Come on... RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirito yelled._

_Then the boss instantly faded away, and exploded a bright radiant blue._

_Then Kirito got the bonus item for getting the final hit. He got a rare weapon that time. "Heck yeah! We defeated the boss!" Everyone cheered and celebrated. "Hold the phone. Did you realize that that dude let Diavel died, and you stole the final kill and you knew the bosses attack patterns, but you never even shared the information with us?" Kibaou yelled blaming Kirito. "Oh yeah, he let Diavel die!" A player yelled. "You don't care about others! You just don't care!" Kiabou yelled. "If there's one thing you should know." Kirito said. Asuna looked at Kirito. "Don't you even think that you can lump me in with those Beta Testers. I know most of the floors, I have ventured further than all of those other beta testers without dying. I know more than other information brokers out there. I know many things about this game than other players have..." Kirito said. "No... Your even worse! Your a Cheater! A Beta Cheater!" Kibaou said in horror. "Beater! Call me a Beater. Sounds way better, much more like a complement. Don't you even think about lumping me with those other testers. I am Kirito, the swordsman. A Beater of this game." Kirito said._

Kirito then starts to shed tears of his own. _That really wasn't a heartwarming moment. That was just... I don't even know anymore..._ Kirito thought. "Asuna. I promise we'll get out of here, and that's a promise." Kirito said, sobbing. He hugs Asuna even tighter. Asuna smiled and then touched his hair. "I know you will." Asuna said, then she said. "Anyways, we still have things to do here." "Yeah, your right." Kirito said, then they began walking around in the guild...

Then another murder occurred. The second incident... Another player died, just like the first one. No weapon in sight, just the player that was shortly relinquished from existence. "Another player killed... I wonder..." Kirito said. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong with something else. "Asuna... What if it's not a player... It's an Item?" Kirito asked. "An item? Like what? There's no magic potions other than healing potions here in Sword Art Online..." Asuna said. "No. I mean, something else. Wait... The water... We need to check the water!" Kirito said. "The water supply?" Asuna repeated. "Yes, where is the water supply?" Kirito asked. "Follow me." Asuna said. They headed for the water supply. Then they headed inside the dark corridor which the water flows through, then Kirito examined the water and used his extra skill.

"Purity Skill... Activate." Kirito said. Then he examined the water checking if it's contaminated. Then his sensor came off determining that it's poisonous.  
"Just as I suspected. It's contaminated..." Kirito said. "What do you mean?" Asuna said. "It's contaminated with Poison, and it also has a paralysis effect?" Kirito said in awe. "No way!" Asuna said. "This is really something. A shock if you ask me, I never thought someone could actually do this to the water... Other than one other person..." Kirito said. "I don't understand..." Asuna said. "I think I know already... Kuradeel." Kirito said. "Kuradeel?" Asuna repeated. "Yes, Kuradeel. His backstory is bullshit, one. Two, I noticed he keeps stalking me and you, thanks to my other extra skill, and three... I have a feeling he wants me dead." Kirito said. "Kuradeel? I just thought he was just a creepy old stalker." Asuna said. "I think there's more to that." Kirito said. "Come on... We got to warn the others about this!" Kirito said. Then Kirito and Asuna head back to the Headquarters quickly and entered. "Commander! I've got a lead!" Asuna said. "A lead Vice Commander? Very well... Go." The Commander said. "Actually, if it wasn't for Kirito and his extra abilities." Asuna said. "The water is contaminated! So we need everyone to stop drinking the water now! The water was contaminated with a poisonous substance, and it somehow paralyzes too! I've never seen anything like it!" Kirito said.

"Is this true, Vice Commander?" Heathcliff asked. "Yes sir. I concur with Kirito's statement." Asuna said. "Very well then, do you know who decided to be foolish enough to betray this guild?" Heathcliff asked. "Kuradeel." Kirito said. "Are you certain?" Heathcliff asked. "I have several reasons why Kuradeel did this, one, he constantly stalked me and Asuna constantly, two, his backstory seems questionable, and three, he doesn't seem to be the type of person who want's to be in a guild, just like me, but the difference between me and him, is that I respect those in a guild, but he doesn't, he seems to enjoy the destruction of Guilds." Kirito explained. "What's the matter now Commander?" Kuradeel asked. "Perfect timing." Kirito said. "What do you want you insolent brat." Kuradeel said to Kirito. "You poisoned the water! Didn't you?" Kirito said. "What do you mean Poisoned?" Kuradeel asked Kirito. "Don't even try to mess with me right now." Kirito said as he pointed his sword at Kuradeel. "What are you going to do? Murder me? You'll be a criminal!" Kuradeel mocked Kirito. "I don't mind, as long as this guild is unprovoked. I wouldn't even give a fuck. So you better tell me before I kill you." Kirito said. "I won't tell you anything, because I don't know what your talking about." Kuradeel said. "So you don't know anything about this incident?" Kirito questioned Kuradeel. "Until now." Kuradeel replied. Then Kirito noticed a tattoo on Kuradeel, it was in the shape of a laughing skull, and Kirito recognized the Tattoo. "What's that Tattoo then Kuradeel?" Kirito asked. "What do you mean Tattoo?" Kuradeel asked. "Bullshit, it's right there on you. Wait, you must be one of the members from Laughing Coffin! Only those players in that guild have a tattoo on their skin as far as I'm concerned." Kirito said. "So you are really are an insolent brat." Kuradeel said grinning. Then he drags out his sword.

"You better back the hell out of here." Kirito said. "I won't go without a fight." Kuradeel said. "Then I'll make you." Asuna said. "Lady Asuna! Oh, i didn't think you we're here to with this "Beater"! Kuradeel said. "At least he has a Heart unlike you." Asuna said. "Lower your weapon Kuradeel, you are outnumbered, and we won't hesitate to kill you." Heathcliff said. "You wouldn't dare, Commander!" Kuradeel said. "Oh yes he will." Kirito said. Then Kuradeel surrendered his weapon. "Guards. Arrest him now." Heathcliff ordered. "Yes Sir!" The Guards said in unison. "This isn't the end of this Kirito! I will slice your head off, Just you wait, and then I will get the rest of your cronies and they will beg on my knees for mercy and I will be remembered for a good cause!" Kuradeel yelled as he was being taken away. "How delusional can that motherfucker get?" Kirito said. "Since when did you get into the habit of cursing Kirito?" Asuna asked Kirito. "Uh... I don't remember but I'll try to nullify this hopefully in the next year. Guess another objective to add to the next year... Twenty Twenty-Four." Kirito said looking at Asuna. "I sincerely thank the both of you for helping us through out this case. I sincerely apologize for all the troubles Kuradeel has caused. I will make sure he's kept away in house arrest for a very long time. I will note your noble efforts for today, as of now, you are free to go now." Heathcliff said, he gave a small smile, and then Kirito and Asuna thanked the Commander, and then they both left the Headquarters.

"Well, I can't believe I saved an entire guild from chaos." Kirito said. "Honestly, we can't thank you enough Kirito." Asuna said, they continued walking and Kirito looked away from Asuna. "How about stop by at my house and have another Dinner?" Asuna asked. said. "Uh... Sure. Why not?" Kirito said as he smiled. "Alright then, Chef's Special tonight! Teleport Slemburg, Floor 61!" Asuna and Kirito said, and then they teleport to Floor 61... _Gotta l__ove Asuna's Home cooking! _Kirito thought.


End file.
